Believe In Me
by SevSnape123
Summary: Ryder Davies is a teenage father who feels responsible for his mother leaving. Sebastian is abused & sleeps around because he's afraid of getting close to people. What will happen as they become friends & Sebastian finds himself crushing on Ryder? Will Sebastian change his ways or will he continue sleeping around & ignore a chance at happiness? Warnings: Abuse & rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I've been planning this story out for a while, since sometime in the middle of season three, but for some reason I just could never get this first chapter written the way I wanted it. This story does take place during season three so all the original glee characters are in their senior/junior year. When season four came out and Ryder Lynn came into the show I thought of changing my character's name in this story so if I continue this up into season four I wouldn't have two characters of the same name. Though after a long debate I decided to leave my Ryder's name because in real life people do end up with the same name and I figured why not let it happen in my story._

Ryder and Summer were adjusting fairly well into McKinley, even with the lack of help from their cousin Quinn Fabray. Though to be honest, they hadn't seen much of their cousin since they moved in with her and their aunt Judy. Even their aunt didn't know what to think or say about her daughter's change. The twins had tried to talk to their cousin but she just shrugged them off and left without another word. The Davies' twins had spoken to a couple of Quinn's friends; Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce mainly but neither cheerleader could give them any answers since they were just as confused by Quinn's change as her family. It was their father Jensen that told them to leave her alone, that if she wanted to talk then she would come to them. So Summer and Ryder listened to their father and stopped trying to talk to their cousin; agreeing with their father that if she really wanted to talk then she would come to them and not before.  
"I think you should join the cheerleading squad." Ryder said to his twin as they made their way toward their lockers.  
"I should do what?" Summer asked, looking at her brother like he was crazy.  
"Come on sis, you were on the squad our freshman year and you loved it." He told her, his father and aunt always found the irony that both Summer and Quinn had been talented in cheerleading. "If it hadn't been for my own stupid actions, I'm sure you would have stayed on the team last year."  
"Don't call yourself stupid." Summer scolded, lightly smacking his arm as they walked. "You gave me a nephew who I love to pieces and I wouldn't change that for the world."

Ryder knew that Summer had fallen in love with his son the moment he'd been born; so had Ryder and that was why when his ex-girlfriend had dumped him and given up her rights, he had kept the child.  
"Well, it wasn't my best idea." He told her. "Still, we left Vegas because dad thought we needed a change of location. That change was also so you could enjoy being a teenager." He told her, as they arrived to their lockers, which were surprisingly side by side.  
"I know." Summer said, opening her locker.  
"I sense hesitation." Ryder said, grabbing the text books he needed to do his homework for the weekend.  
"Do you think it'd be smart to try and join the squad?" Summer asked, biting her lower lip as she met her twin brother's gaze.  
"Why not?" Ryder asked, clearly not seeing any problem behind it.  
"Something's bothering Quinn, you saw the change in her. That girl we live with is not our cousin, Ryder." Summer told him. "What if me joining the squad makes her think…I'm trying to take over her life?"  
"You heard Santana and Brittany, she quit willingly last year and obviously she doesn't want to be on the squad again. Why should you deny yourself something you enjoy and you're good at because she's acting…crazy?"

Summer sighed softly as she grabbed her math book from her locker; she knew Ryder was right. She had enjoyed being a cheerleader her freshman year and like Quinn she had been good at it, but did she really want to risk pushing her cousin further away just so she could be a cheerleader again?  
"I'll think about joining." Summer said, after a long moment of silence.  
"Well, that's better than a flat out no." Ryder said, closing his locker and then held his hand out to his sister. "May I walk you to the car my lady?" Ryder asked, a playful smile on his face, which resulted in making Summer giggle.  
"You're a freak." Summer told him, lightly pushing him into their lockers before she headed in the direction of the main doors.  
"That's why you love me though." Ryder said, easily catching up to her. "Just think you shared a womb with me for nine months, maybe some of my freakiness rubbed off on you."  
"Or maybe you got it all, which makes you twice the freak."  
"I think you got half of it." Ryder told her.  
"I think you're wrong." Summer argued.  
"Hey, I'm older, which makes me smarter and I say you got half." Ryder told her.  
"You're seven minutes older, that doesn't prove anything." Summer told him, matching his pace as they walked.  
"Seven minutes is seven minutes little sister." Ryder teased, snickering as he dodged another smack from Summer. "Hey now, you're supposed to respect your elders." He told her.  
"If you were more than seven minutes older I would." She told him, as she pushed open the door, leading to outside. "Are you driving or am I?" Summer asked, pulling the keys out of her pocket.  
"I will." Ryder said, taking the keys that his sister handed over.

The twins headed to their car, dropping their bags in the backseat before Summer got into the passenger's side and Ryder into the driver's side.  
"Do we have time to stop at the Lima Bean before we have to pick up Sky?" Summer asked, buckling her seatbelt. "Or do you want to grab him first?"  
"We'll grab him afterwards and then head home." Ryder said, starting the car. "I doubt he'd enjoy a coffee shop. I'd rather leave him with the sitter where he can play."  
"That's fine, he's your son." Summer told him, knowing her brother was trying to step up into the paternal role, and that included making decisions about his son. She knew that when Skyler had first been born, Ryder hadn't known what he was doing and he'd been dealing with being dumped by his ex-girlfriend Kylie. Though since they'd moved to Lima, he'd started taking on a more and more fatherly role and seemed to finally be over her and happy again.  
"What?" Ryder asked, pulling Summer from her thoughts and the younger of the twins realized she'd been looking in the direction of her brother.  
"Just thinking." Summer told him, turning her gaze toward the window as Ryder drove.  
"About?" He asked, his gaze flickering toward his sister and then back toward the road.  
"How proud I am of you." Summer told him. "That and how happy I am you finally seem to have moved past Kylie and look happy again."  
"I have moved past her." Ryder confirmed. "I'm better off without her anyways." He did believe that, Ryder knew that Kylie hadn't really cared about him.

The twins arrived to their destination and Ryder parked the car before turning the engine off and pocketing the keys and the pair headed inside the building. The Lima Bean was said to be a popular place for high school students and as they headed inside they saw that it was mainly high school students with only an older person here and there.  
"Looks like aunt Judy was telling the truth when she said this is a popular hangout for high school students." Summer said, as they walked through the doorway.  
"I can see that." Ryder told her, as they headed in the direction. "Order for me, will you?" Ryder asked, stopping half way there. "I'm going to stop at the restroom, I'll pay you back."  
"Don't worry about it." Summer said, shrugging off her brother's offer; it wasn't the first time one of them had paid for both. "I'll get us a table." She said, gaining a nod from her brother and while he headed to the bathroom she went and got in line. The line was thankfully not overly long and within a couple of minutes she'd ordered and received their drinks and the two muffins she'd ordered for them as well and then she found a table for them in the corner of the café, watching for her brother.

Ryder had been in and out of the bathroom within a couple of moments and he glanced around the café for his sister, spotting her as she waved him over. He headed in the direction of his sister but half way there he collided with another body that had just gotten their order so he ended up wearing hot coffee.  
"Ouch." Ryder said, the liquid seeping through his shirt and hitting his skin, it'd been hot and it'd hurt but not to the point he'd end up with any serious burns.  
"Sorry." A voice said, grabbing napkins and handing them to Ryder. "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"I guess I wasn't either." Ryder said, taking the napkins and patting his shirt. "If I had I might have been able to avoid you. If you want I can give you the money to replace that…" Ryder offered, looking up at his collision partner; meeting the gaze of a figure a few inches taller than him with gorgeous green eyes.  
"Don't worry about it." The man said with a simple wave of his hand.  
"Ryder, are you alright?" Summer asked, making her way over with their drinks and their muffins. She'd seen the collision and had quickly collected the stuff from the table and made her way over.  
"I'm alright." Ryder told her, taking another napkin that she offered him to try and dab up more of the coffee that soaked his shirt; thankfully he'd been wearing black so it wasn't going to show when it stained.  
"So your name is Ryder." The other male said, his gaze traveling over Ryder, an action not missed by Summer. "Sebastian." He said, offering a hand out to shake. "I already dumped coffee on you so I might as well give you my name."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Sebastian." Ryder told him, reaching out to shake his hand. "Minus the fact you tried to burn me with hot coffee."  
"Completely accidental but it gave me reason to speak to you." Sebastian told him, smiling at him.  
"Why don't you join us at a table then?" Summer offered.  
"I wouldn't want to intrude on you two." Sebastian told her.  
"You wouldn't be." Summer said, glancing at her twin, who nodded his head in agreement.  
"We're new so any chance to meet someone is welcomed." Ryder told him.

So while the twins went to claim a table again, Sebastian took a moment to go and order himself another coffee; which had already been remade since the worker who had waited on him the first time had watched the collision. He then made his way over to join the twins at the table; sliding into a chair next to Ryder.  
"I don't think I ever got your name." Sebastian said, looking over at Summer.  
"Summer." She told him, sliding a muffin over to Ryder along with his coffee.  
"You mentioned you two are new. Mind if I ask where you're from?" Sebastian asked them, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Las Vegas." Ryder told him.  
"What made you move from Las Vegas to Ohio?" Sebastian asked them. "I've never been to Vegas but I'm sure it's much better than here."  
"Our dad thought we needed a change of place." Summer told him.  
"We have family in here and our aunt insisted we move out here with her and our cousin." Ryder told him. "What about you, how long have you lived in Ohio?"  
"I'm fairly new myself. My parents and I moved here this summer." Sebastian told them, tapping his fingers on his cup. "My father thought moving to a smaller town would be good for me." Sebastian said, with a roll of his eyes. He knew very well the reason his father had insisted on moving here; it was smaller and people were less accepting of his sexuality. Though he'd enrolled him into Dalton and the students there weren't against those who were homosexual.  
"Where did you move from?" Ryder asked.  
"Paris." Sebastian told him, smirking a bit at the look of surprise that crossed Ryder's face. "Impressed?" He asked him.  
"You lived in Paris?" Summer asked, voicing what her twin had been thinking.  
"For two years. My mother was born and raised there." Sebastian told them. "Before that I lived in New York."

The twins looked at him for a moment in surprise, yes they had lived in Las Vegas which for some people was considered cool and everything but Sebastian had lived in New York and then Paris.  
"Here must suck compared to New York and Paris." Ryder told him.  
"It's different." Sebastian told him. "Though so far I can't say that I'm really complaining all that much." Sebastian told him. "My school is full of cute boys so that's kind of a plus on my end."  
"It is?" Ryder asked, causing for Summer to slap him. "What was that for?"  
"Are you really that dense Ryder?" She asked him, gaining a questioning look from him before realization crossed his features.  
"Oh he's-" He stopped and looked back at Sebastian. "You're…gay?" Ryder said, the term coming out in a question.  
"That I am." Sebastian told him. "I hope that's not a problem."  
"We don't have a problem with it." Ryder told him. "I'm sort of…the same."  
"He's bisexual." Summer clarified.  
"Ever been with a woman?" Sebastian asked, his question causing Ryder to choke on his drink. "Oops." Sebastian said chuckling as he reached over to pat the other teen on the back. "Maybe I should have asked that when you weren't drinking."  
"I would have appreciated that." Ryder told him, the guy was very open about his questions. "To answer your question though, yes I have been." Ryder said, pulling his phone from his pocket and revealing the picture on the front. "I actually have a son by my ex-girlfriend." He told him, figuring he'd share that fact now so it was out in the open.

Sebastian's green eyes rested on the phone, looking between the little boy and the teenager across from him.  
"He looks like you." Sebastian told him, before he sat back in his chair. "How old is he?"  
"He'll be a year at the end of the month." Ryder told him, locking his phone again and pocketing the device again.  
"You were young."  
"I had just turned sixteen." Ryder confirmed. "My birthday was fifteen days before he was born actually."  
"I don't think I would have been able to handle becoming a father at sixteen." Sebastian admit.  
"When he was first born my sister took on a lot of the responsibilities." Ryder said, biting at his bottom lip, clearly ashamed about that fact.  
"It was a rough time for him." Summer said, resting her hand on Ryder's arm. "His ex-girlfriend dumped him, left him with a baby and basically blamed him for ruining her life."  
"Well unless he raped her I don't see how it was his fault." Sebastian told them. "If she was willing it was just as much her fault for 'ruining' her life as his."  
"She didn't see it that way." Ryder sighed; surprised at how open he was being with this guy, they'd just met him but he seemed nice enough. "Nothing I did for her was good enough."  
"Seems to me, you and your son are better off without her in your lives then." Sebastian said.  
"I think I'm finally over her." Ryder said, raising his gaze to meet Sebastian's again. "Skyler is happy and healthy and my life finally is feeling…normal again." He told him.  
"That's great." Sebastian said, sending him a smile.  
"Ryder, we should probably go and pick up Skyler." Summer said, feeling a bit guilty about cutting off her brother's conversation with Sebastian.

Ryder glanced at a nearby clock, noting the time and nodding his head as the pair pushed back from the chair.  
"It was nice meeting you Sebastian." Ryder said, picking up his trash from the table. "Maybe next time we meet, it can involve just saying hello instead of spilling coffee all over me." He teased playfully, causing Sebastian to laugh.  
"If I hadn't spilled coffee on you, we never would have started talking." Sebastian pointed out to him, sliding back from the chair and standing with his own empty cup. "Meeting again sounds nice though." He told him. "Think I can get your number?" Sebastian asked him, holding his phone out, to see if Ryder would exchange numbers.  
"Sure." Ryder said, pulling his own phone out. "Only if I'm allowed to get your number though." He told him, holding the device out; which Sebastian took.  
"I don't see why not." Sebastian told him, as he added his number into Ryder's phone. "Give me a call sometime." Sebastian told him as they returned each other's phones. "It was nice meeting you Summer." Sebastian said, looking over at her.  
"It was nice meeting you to Sebastian." Summer told him, as she and her brother threw their trash away and headed out to their car.  
"He was totally hitting on you." Summer said, once they were in the car.  
"What?" Ryder asked, looking over at Summer. "He was not."  
"I caught him checking you out and he was totally flirting with you."  
"He was being friendly." Ryder insisted. "I just met him."  
"That doesn't mean he wasn't flirting with you." Summer told him. "Plus he said meeting up with you again would be nice and he tells you to give him a call?" She asked him, watching as her brother seemed to be thinking about what she'd said.  
"I don't know." Ryder said, starting the car.  
"There he is." Summer said, pointing to the door of the Lima Bean, where Sebastian had walked out.  
"I'm starting to think you like him." Ryder said, though he couldn't stop his eyes from following Sebastian as the other teen made his way to his car; which just so happened to be the vehicle next to their car, on Ryder's side none the less.

Sebastian had just pulled his keys out of his pocket and was planning to head to the driver's side when he spotted Ryder watching him. He smirked a bit as he went to the other side, where Summer had already encouraged him to roll his window down.  
"See something you like Ryder?" He asked, laughing a bit as Ryder's cheeks started to turn pink. "I thought you had to pick up your son. Skyler was his name?"  
"Yeah, Skyler and I do." Ryder confirmed. "I was bickering with my sister." He said, sending his sister a look.  
"I wouldn't know about that." Sebastian told him. "I'm an only child. The closest thing I have to a sibling is my cousin Hunter, who is fourteen months older than I am." Sebastian told him.  
"I have Summer and I only beat her by seven minutes." Ryder told him. "Not that she ever lets me use that seven minutes to my advantage."  
"Oh shush." Summer told him.  
"If it makes you feel better Summer you're older than me." Sebastian told her.  
"I am?" Summer asked.  
"You're birthday is this month, right?"  
"It's on the fifteenth." Summer told him.  
"My birthday isn't until the end of December." Sebastian told them.  
"So you're sixteen." Ryder said, not sure why he made the comment, but he did.  
"I am." Sebastian told him. "I'll be seventeen on December 29th." He told them.  
"For some reason I would have guessed you were a senior." Ryder told him.  
"Nope, only a junior; still have another year after this before I graduate." Sebastian told them. "I'll let you go though, you have to pick up your son and I need to get going myself."  
"Alright, talk to you later Sebastian." Ryder said, waiting until Sebastian had went around to the other side of the car before backing out a and heading in the direction of the baby-sitters.  
"He likes you." Summer teased from the passenger side. "And you like him."  
"I just _met_ him." Ryder told her. "How can I like him after just meeting him?"  
"Well, you know he likes guys." Summer told him.  
"Are you seriously trying to hook me up with someone I talked to for twenty minutes?" Ryder asked her.  
"Since I can tell you're interested in him, yes."  
"Summer!" Ryder groaned. "Stay out of my love life." He told her, though he knew his twin was right, even though he'd only talked to Sebastian for twenty minutes, he was already sort of interested in the other male.

_So fair warning this story is going to center around Sebastian and the Davies' twins for the most part. I'll have the other characters in the story as well but this story is not going to focus on them. Also for those who have seen season 4, when Sebastian said "My cousin Hunter." he is talking about **that** Hunter. So he very well may make a few appearances through out this story as well._

_So read and review and tell me what you think. I have ideas for the story and it's going to follow the show somewhat but obviously things are going to change but certain events may stay in place but just happen differently or at a different time. The next chapter will probably focus on Sebastian and his thoughts to his meeting with Ryder but we will just have to see._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, here's the next chapter and this one is completely centered around Sebastian and his family. It gives you a bit of an idea of his relationship with his parents and what not. The next chapter will probably be the weekend and include both Sebastian and Ryder, either through them texting or meeting up._

Sebastian's mind was filled with thoughts of Ryder the entire time he drove toward his house. It was the weekend and his mother, Juliana had insisted he come home and tell them about his first week at Dalton, the all-boys school his father had enrolled him in. As the young man pulled into the driveway, he was relieved to see his father's car wasn't in the driveway, which meant Michael was still at work.  
"Thank god." Sebastian said, turning the car off and pocketing his keys before he got out and grabbed his backpack and blazer from the passenger seat before he headed inside. As he entered the house he was greeted by the sound of his mother speaking French. "I'm home mom." He said, shutting the front door behind him.  
"Hi honey." His mother responded, before returning to her call, which by listening Sebastian was soon able to figure out it was his grandmother. "Bonjour grand-mère." Sebastian said, moving to grab the phone in the living room.  
"Sebastian." His mother said through the phone to her son, though her tone of voice was far from scolding.  
"He's fine Juliana." Sebastian's grandmother said, her French accent much thicker than her grandson's or even her daughter. "It's always a pleasure to hear from one of my grandsons."

Sebastian loved talking to his grandparents and had loved living in Paris with them the past two years as well.  
"How is your new school Sebastian?" His grandmother asked him, turning her attention from her daughter to her grandson.  
"I like it." Sebastian told her. "I miss Paris though." He admit softly.  
"Maybe I can talk your parents into coming for your birthday." She told him, but Sebastian knew better than to get his hopes up.  
"Maybe." Sebastian told her. "I'll let mom finish talking to you though." He told her, knowing the time difference would affect his grandmother and not them.  
"Alright sweetheart." She said. "Keep in touch."  
"I will grandma." Sebastian promised. "Love you."  
"I love you too." She told him, before Sebastian hung the phone up and moments later his mother's voice came from the next room. French was rarely spoken when his father was around because unlike his Uncle James who had been born in Canada and spoke the language; his father was limited in the language. Sebastian decided to make a stop in his room to drop his bag off and change out of his uniform.

The teenager changed into a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt before dropping his dirty clothes into the hamper. He glanced around the room to make sure everything was in place; he'd put the dirty clothes in the hamper, his bag was next to his desk on the floor and the bed was currently untouched.  
"Sebastian, would you like a snack?" Juliana called, her question causing the young man to smile a bit. It was something they'd done after school for as long as he could remember, she'd make them a snack and he'd tell her about school and she'd tell him about her day.  
"Sure." Sebastian called, glancing around the room once more before turning and heading out of his room and making his way to the kitchen where Juliana was standing at the counter, opening plastic containers filled with fruit. He went over and grabbed two bowls from the cupboard and sat them down on the counter next to his mother.  
"Merci." Juliana said, using the French term for thank you instead of English.  
"De rien." Sebastian responded, also in French, before he reached over to swipe a strawberry from one of the containers; resulting in his mother swatting at his hand.  
"Sebastian." She said, though she was smiling as she said it, which basically ruined any chance of her scolding him.  
"What?" He asked, faking innocence before he popped the piece of fruit in his mouth; while his mother just shook her head and returned to what she'd been doing.  
"How was school this week?" Juliana asked, dropping a few strawberries into each bowl.  
"Normal I guess for the first week." Sebastian said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "It was pretty short to be honest."  
"Which for any teenager is always nice." She said, glancing over at him.  
"No normal person enjoys having to suffer through class mom." Sebastian said, he was bright but that didn't mean he had to enjoy going to class.

Juliana chuckled softly, knowing that her son did indeed having a point. She could remember having days she'd rather ditch class than go as well.  
"I guess you have a point." Juliana said, putting the lid back on the strawberries and handing the container to her son, who without a word knew to put it in the fridge. "Befriend any of your classmates?" She asked, opening a container of grapes and dropping a handful into each bowl.  
"'Not yet." Sebastian said, moving to lean against the counter by her. "I…did meet someone at the coffee shop though."  
"Oh?" Juliana asked, pausing her actions for a moment. She wasn't against Sebastian's sexuality, but she knew her husband was the opposite. "Is this someone a guy?"  
"Yes." Sebastian told her. "He doesn't go to Dalton though."  
"What's his name?" Juliana asked, closing the grapes and moving to put them in the fridge.  
"Ryder." Sebastian said, taking the bowls and moving them to the table. "He has a twin sister named Summer and a little boy named Skyler."  
"He has a son?" Juliana asked, looking over at her son. "How old is this boy?"  
"Sixteen." Sebastian said. "Well, almost seventeen. He had his son with an ex-girlfriend last year." Sebastian told her, recalling his conversation with the twins.  
"Sebastian, just…be careful." Juliana told him. "Not all guys are comfortable with certain advances from the same gender."  
"He's bisexual." Sebastian told her, realizing that his mom was afraid of something happening because she thought he was attracted to a straight boy. "I'll be careful though." Sebastian told her as they sat down at the table.  
"Good." Juliana said, taking her own bowl and picking up a grape and popping it into her mouth. "So tell me a bit more about this boy, is he cute?" She asked.

Sebastian stared at his mom for a long moment, wondering if she seriously wanted him to answer that. Though even if she wanted him to did he seriously want to answer that?  
"Well?" Juliana asked as he remained silent.  
"Do I seriously have to answer that?" Sebastian asked her. He knew that he and his mom were close but wasn't this pushing the boundaries a bit? "I mean, I think he is." Sebastian said, unable to look at his mother as he spoke. "It's not just his looks I like though, he's friendly and funny and it's really amusing watching him bicker with his sister." Sebastian told her, smiling a bit at the memory.  
"Oh the joys of twin sisters." Juliana said, chuckling as she remembered when she and her own twin sister Alexandra would act that way. "Alex and I were always at each other's throats." She told him. "Do you know if she's older than him?"  
"He's the older twin." Sebastian said, recalling the fact Ryder had mentioned not being able to use their seven minute difference to his advantage.  
"So she's the younger twin like I am." Juliana said, gaining a nod from her son. "So how did you meet this friendly and funny guy?"  
"I actually ran into him and spilled my coffee on him." Sebastian said, watching as his mother 's gaze locked on him for a long moment. "What? It was an accident!"  
"You spilled coffee on the poor guy?"  
"Accidentally! Neither of us were watching where we were going." Sebastian said. "It worked in my favor though. If I hadn't spilled my coffee on him, I probably would have never met him or started talking to him."  
"True but normal people introduce themselves without dumping hot beverages on each other." Juliana told him, though she was certain her son hadn't intended to dump coffee on the other teenager.

Sebastian popped a grape into his mouth, chewed and swallowed it before he stuck his tongue out at his mother.  
"I never said I was normal." Sebastian pointed out to her.  
"Very true." Juliana agreed with a nod of her head. "You may carry the Smythe last name but you are a Blanchet through and through." She told him. Juliana was actually thankfully her influence seemed to dominate when it came to the way Sebastian acted. She didn't want him to turn into Michael or at least the man her husband had turned into.  
"You finished mom?" Sebastian asked, pushing back from the table.  
"Yeah, thank you." Juliana said, handing her bowl to her son who went to rinse them out and put them into the sink. She could tell Sebastian was interested in their Ryder boy and she wanted her son to find someone to be happy with, even if that someone was male. She knew that her husband would think otherwise though and she was worried about Michael's reaction if he was to find out about Sebastian's little crush. "Bas." She said, catching her son's attention. "Let's keep your crush between us for now, alright?"  
"Like I'm crazy enough to tell him." Sebastian said, grabbing a nearby dishrag to dry his hands. "He'd just go on another one of his homophobic rampages."  
"He'll come around." Juliana told him, though she wasn't sure if she believed that. She wanted too but she wasn't sure if she ever would.  
"Yeah right." Sebastian scuffed.  
"Give it time baby." Juliana told him, standing up from her chair and going over toward him so she was looking at him.  
"I've given it time. Ever since I came out he's changed, we both know it."  
"I know." Juliana said softly, they both did know it. They'd seen the change in Michael but it was Sebastian that suffered the most from it. "I'll try talking to him."  
"It won't change anything." Sebastian told her, walking by her and opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.  
"Sebastian-" Juliana started.  
"Mom, just drop it." Sebastian told her. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." He said, closing the fridge door a bit harder than he intended too.  
"Is that how you speak to your mother Sebastian?" A voice asked from the doorway.  
"It's alright Michael." Juliana said, hoping to turn her husband's attention from their son. She knew Sebastian hadn't meant anything by the way he'd acted.  
"No, it's not alright." Michael said, looking at Juliana before his gaze returned to Sebastian. "Sebastian I asked if that was how you speak to your mother."  
"No sir." Sebastian said, being extra careful to watch his tone as he spoke to his father. "It's not."  
"Then why did you?" Michael asked. The teenager didn't say anything, preferring to keep quiet because he knew nothing he said would be acceptable as an excuse.  
"Well?" Michael asked, when his son remained silent.  
"I was frustrated." Sebastian murmured, picking at the cap on the water bottle with his nail.  
"Turn around and look at me when you speak to me." Michael said firmly. "The refrigerator isn't addressing you and I'd appreciate it if you didn't act like it was."  
"I was frustrated." Sebastian repeated once he'd turned around and was looking at his father.  
"You were frustrated." Michael repeated, stepping toward Sebastian who tried to step back on instinct but was blocked by the fridge. Fear flashed through Sebastian's green eyes as he stared at his father who was now just inches from him and while Sebastian was a little over six foot his dad still stood a few inches taller than him and even that short difference was enough to make him nervous when his father was angry at him. He could see his mother turn away out of the corner of his eye, they both knew nothing she did would help it never did.

Sebastian saw the slap before it happened and the force behind it was enough to nearly knock his head into the fridge. Juliana gasped at the sound of the slap and Sebastian nearly bit through his lip to prevent noise from escaping, even though his eyes had watered on their own.  
"You will treat your mother with respect." Michael said, grabbing Sebastian's chin in a bruising grip. "Understand me?"  
"Yes sir." Sebastian said quietly, his voice slightly shaky as his cheek began to throb.  
"You better." Michael told him, releasing the teenager's chin and turning and heading out of the room and only when the sound of her husband's footsteps disappeared did Juliana turn around and walk over to her son, reaching out to take a look at his cheek.  
"I'm alright." Sebastian told her, though he allowed her to turn his head to the side to look at his cheek.  
"Did you hit your head?" She asked him.  
"No." Sebastian said, though it wouldn't have been the first time if he had. "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you."  
"It's alright baby." Juliana said, gently running her thumb over the redden skin of her son's cheek. "I know you didn't mean anything by it."  
"I'm going to go upstairs to my room." Sebastian told her, before turning and heading upstairs. Juliana watched as her son left the room, she knew he was upset and would lock himself in his room for the rest of the night.

_Review please and if anyone speaks French and notices I made a mistake feel free to tell me and I'll edit it. The next chapter will hopefully be up in a week maybe two at the absolute most. My college classes are finished so I hope to have plenty of free to write and get my stories updated and what not._


	3. Note

I really hate to post this since I've been trying to get an update up and post it but after recent events I'm going to put this story on an official hiatus. I _will_ finish it, because I really hate to leave stories unfinished but I'm currently unable to write for it. I'm really sorry for all those who are waiting for an update but I promise to try and get one up as soon as I can.

R.I.P. Cory Monteith

May 11th 1982-July 13th 2013

My prayers go out to his family and friends, especially his girlfriend Lea Michele during this hard time.


End file.
